


seventeen

by LittleDanvers, tangerinestars



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Don't Say We Didn't Warn You, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, like the whole damn thing, no seriously this is all smut, she's her lobster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDanvers/pseuds/LittleDanvers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinestars/pseuds/tangerinestars
Summary: Tobin and Christen are planning a Halloween party, and things head south pretty quickly... in the best way.orthe Preath strap fic we wanted but couldn't find.





	seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Write the smut you wish to see in the world. We'd apologize, but we're really not sorry at all.

It’s fall in Portland, all crisp air and colored leaves and Christen slowly makes her way into the living room with two mugs of coffee in her hands, carefully setting them down on the coasters as she cuddles into Tobin’s side.

 

“Thanks babe.” Tobin says, quickly looking up from her phone to smile at Christen.

 

“So? Any ideas yet?” Christen asks, with a smile playing at her lips.

 

“Not really—“ Tobin replies, reaching forward to take a sip of her coffee, “I mean, it’s our first party as a couple, you know? And I just want it to be  _ dope _ .”

 

“It’s a Halloween party, Tobin, where most of our friends will be drunk off their asses. I think you're thinking too hard about it.”

 

Tobin arches a brow and tries to fight a smirk, “I’ve definitely been thinking really hard about it—“

 

Christen rolls her eyes playfully, crossing her arms as she waits for Tobin to continue.

 

“I’ve been thinking really hard about exactly how hot you’d look dressed up as a sexy librarian—“

 

“Tobin!” Christen exclaims as she swats Tobin’s shoulder.

 

Tobin turns slightly so she’s facing Christen a little more fully, “thought really hard about you as Hermione, with that white button down and tie.”

 

Christen can feel her body starting to react to Tobin’s words, “that sounds like a lot of work.”

 

Tobin pushes herself up a bit, until she’s kneeling in front of Christen, her butt resting on the backs of her calves, “and I’ve definitely thought of you dressed up as a cheerleader, you know—“ Tobin leans forward and skims her lips along Christen’s jaw, “my personal cheering squad. Me; bringing home the championship, you; holding my head between your legs under the bleachers…”

 

Christen pauses - “You mean to tell me this could have happened after that game in college?” 

 

A devilish smile crosses Tobin’s lips.

 

It’s way too easy for Christen to picture Tobin fucking her in each and every one of those costumes, bent over a desk, surrounded by books and forced to keep quiet… “I mean I still have that lobster costume somewhere, what about that?”

 

Tobin laughs, thinking just how adorable Christen had looked in that costume on the beach, coordinated with the dogs. “That’s... also a direction we could take.”

 

Christen’s eyes sweep over Tobin’s body and she’s all tan skin, messy bun, Nike tee, loose joggers, and bare feet and Christen can feel the growing, pulsating ache between her legs. “I think I have an idea.” She smiles, pushes up her glasses, and hops off the couch.

 

Tobin just watches as Christen darts off into their bedroom, closing the door behind her. “Babe, I don’t think we have any costumes in there!” She doesn’t get an answer, so Tobin goes back to scrolling on her phone. She’s not sure just how much time passes before Christen re-emerges.

 

“What about this for sexy?”

 

Tobin’s eyes look up from her phone, widening more and more with every inch of Christen she sees. “ _ Holy fuck. _ ”

 

Christen’s got her hair in a looped bun with little strands escaping from the sides. Tobin’s jersey is stretched across her chest and Tobin knows she’s not wearing a bra because she can see the way her nipples are hard, and pushing against the fabric.

 

“Sexy Tobin Heath?” Christen offers, quirking her brow as she tries not to rub her thighs together at the hungry way Tobin is staring her up and down, mouth slightly agape.

 

Tobin’s eyes get stuck on how Christen’s fingers are digging into the hem of the jersey, tugging it down, but not nearly enough to reach… everything. “Uhhh sexy Tobin Heath isn’t wearing any underwear.”

 

Christen waits until Tobin’s eyes are on hers again, before she nods. “Well, that only makes one of us, and I’m not a fan of that math.” She takes a few steps closer.

 

Tobin swallows thickly as her eyes travel down and she can already see just how ready Christen is. “ _ Babe, fuck _ —“ Tobin says. She leans forward on the couch, fingers trailing up Christen’s thigh just shy of where Christen wants them, before she’s snatching them away to lick Christen’s wetness from her fingertips. “You’re soaked.”

 

Christen whimpers, “What are you gonna do about it?” She settles onto Tobin’s lap, draping her arms over her girlfriend’s shoulders.

 

Tobin’s still sucking her fingers, as she pretends to think. “I don’t know, Chris, I think I need your help.”

 

Christen reaches down and rubs her clit a little, swiping wetness from between her legs; Tobin grabs her hand and pulls Christen’s fingers to her lips, before Christen can pull their hands away and lick into Tobin’s mouth, tasting herself, and grinding her hips down further. Her palms cup Tobin’s face as the kiss deepens, and she pulls back slightly, sucking Tobin’s lower lip into her mouth.

 

Tobin groans into the kiss, before moving her mouth towards Christen’s ear. “Do you want the strap?”

 

Christen’s eyes light up, and she nods. “Race ya.”

 

Christen attempts to untangle herself before Tobin stops her, grabbing her leg and tossing her to the side of the couch as she runs towards their room. Christen, speedy as ever, launches herself from where she landed, and reaches out to grab Tobin’s joggers, yanking them down as she leaps onto their bed.

 

She rests there, laughing and smiling, turning her head towards the door and rolling over, to watch Tobin tear off her shirt and kick her joggers aside. She heads to their dresser, and riffles through to find what she’s looking for.

 

The harness dangles delicately from Tobin’s fingers as her eyes meet Christen’s, who stretches her long legs out, leaning back on the bed, crossing them at her ankles. “I want you inside me so bad.”

 

All Tobin can do is nod and get herself ready as quickly as possible, though it’s becoming increasingly difficult as Tobin watches Christen roll over, shift onto her knees and spread her thighs open to tease herself, fingers slowly circling her clit as she waits.

 

Tobin knows this is how she always wants to remember her, well- many ways really, but leaning on their bed, the number 17 emblazoned on her back, head hung low in ecstasy, fingers slowly rubbing her clit as she begs Tobin to fuck her. Wetness blooms out across Christen’s thighs, and it takes everything in Tobin not to just lean over and pull Christen back to meet her tongue. Sometimes they use the small bottle of lube they keep nearby when they’re getting started, but she absolutely does not need it now.

 

“Are you going to look, or are you going to fuck me?”

 

Tobin laughs, running her hand over the appendage extending from her body, connecting to it, ready to go. “Maybe a little bit of both.”

 

Tobin watches as Christen’s fingers tangle in their sheets in anticipation and she still can’t look away from the evidence of Christen’s arousal, shining against her thighs, and  _ god _ Tobin can feel her mouth watering at the sight, heat surging between her legs.

 

“ _ Tobin, please.” _

 

The way Christen practically moans her name has Tobin’s fingers tightening into Christen’s hips as she slowly rocks forward.

 

It’s teasing and Tobin knows it, sliding the toy all along Christen until it’s coated in her wetness, “Does that feel good?”

 

Christen whines as Tobin does it again, but slower this time and she rocks her hips back, hoping for contact, and aching to be filled. 

 

Tobin chuckles and slides the toy over Christen’s clit, sending a primal groan through her girlfriend’s body. “Am I gonna have to fuck myself here, or are you gonna help?”

 

Tobin grabs the back of the jersey, bunching the familiar fabric together as she pulls herself towards Christen’s ear.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to ride me later.” 

 

She slides the toy inside, easing it in and out, though with intention, until she feels Christen’s thighs flush against hers. 

 

Christen’s hands slide forward on the mattress, a satisfied groan slipping through her lips, as she begins to slide forward and rock back onto the toy, whimpering as it strokes her, deep inside.

 

Tobin keeps her thrusts slow, letting Christen set the pace; for now.

 

And  _ fuck _ it’s a sight to see. 

 

The dark red fabric of the jersey is rucked up, exposing the smooth skin of Christen’s hips and Tobin can’t help but groan every single time Christen takes the whole length of the toy.

 

Tobin knows she’s not going to be able to go slow for very much longer, “ _ fuck, Christen.” _

 

Christen pushes back, increasingly harder, faster, quicker, desperate to get more friction, more, more, more. 

 

Tobin bunches up the loose fabric, and pulls it towards her again, settling her hips down but at an upward angle and Chris pushes upwards, leaning back onto Tobin's chest, laying her head on her shoulder, trying to catch her breath. 

 

Tobin kisses the exposed section of her neck, and lets her hand wander down to rub Christen where they're connected and it has Christen wrapping her hands behind her and grabbing Tobin's head, sitting back on her lap, faces next to each other. 

 

"Are you ready for me to fuck you, baby? Do you think you can handle it?"

 

Christen lets out a high pitched whimper, bouncing a little on the toy as she pinches a nipple through the jersey.

 

"I wanna hear you say it." Tobin whispers lowly into her ear.

 

"I want you to fuck me until I can't move." It’s breathless but Christen knows it gets the point across.

 

Tobin seems to lose her voice for a moment, before pushing Christen's body downwards until her cheek meets the bedspread.

 

Tobin’s fingers grab Christen’s hips and she begins to rock in and out of her, steadily increasing the tempo, as Christen arches her back to meet every thrust.

 

All Tobin can hear are the breathless little whimpers falling from Christen’s parted lips.

 

It doesn’t take long from there.

 

The fast, deep strokes are serving to work Christen up and Tobin relishes the sound her thighs make against the backs of Christen’s with every thrust.

 

“ _ Tobin— _ “ Christen’s hands scrabble at the sheets as Tobin’s fingers dig into her hips harder, pulling her back roughly, more and more each time. “God, baby, I’m so close.”

 

“Touch yourself.” Tobin’s voice is low and leaves no room for debate.

 

She watches as Christen presses her face down against the mattress so she can use her right hand to rub circles over her clit.

“Oh  _ fuck _ Tobin-“ Christen groans into the mattress.

 

“Right there, baby. You’ve got it-” Tobin increases her speed by the slightest bit, and Christen comes undone entirely, a long guttural cry tearing through her body as she tenses up all over, and feels a glorious rush unleashing. 

 

Tobin slows down the pace, but continues to slip inside her, riding out Christen’s convulsions, watching her twitch and hearing her call out for every subsequent thrust.

 

Tobin eventually stops entirely, slowly pulls out, and collapses next to Christen, spent and so unbelievably turned on.

 

Christen’s hand finds Tobin’s, and she weaves their fingers together, pulling Tobin’s hand to her mouth, kissing the back of it, each knuckle, before holding it to the side of her face, still attempting to catch her breath.

 

“That was-”

 

“Amazing.” Christen turns her head towards Tobin, kissing her wrist, before lowering their hands.

 

“I know it feels fairly obvious because I think I may have just had some of the best sex of my entire life, but I am so happy whenever I’m with you. All the time”

 

Tobin releases their hands, and pulls Christen’s face towards hers, lips pressing together, mostly breathing each other in.

 

Christen helps Tobin remove the harness, and moves to straddle her, providing a front row seat as she peels off the jersey.

 

“ _ Baby nooo… _ ” Tobin whines as she watches Christen toss the jersey aside and slowly lean down with her arms on either side of Tobin’s face.

 

“Look, we have the rest of our lives for you to see me in your jersey. But for right now, I’m sweaty, and you haven’t come yet.” 

 

Christen kisses her before dragging her lips down to Tobin’s neck, and tasting the salt on her collarbone.

 

Tobin tips her head to the side to allow Christen’s lips and tongue free reign, and  _  fuck,  _ it feels good.

 

The sharp sting when Christen bites down where Tobin’s shoulder meets her neck has her hips straining up against the heavy pressure of Christen straddling her.

 

The way Tobin can feel Christen’s wetness smearing against her abs has a groan falling from her lips, “ _ fuck Chris _ —“

 

Christen smiles against the soft skin of Tobin’s neck, “you like that you’re still making me wet even after you’ve fucked me?”

 

Tobin’s hips jerk at Christen’s question and before Tobin can even answer, Christen’s hovering above her, leaning forward and sweeping her tongue between Tobin’s parted lips.

 

And fuck it feels so good; the way Christen’s nipples press into her chest and the slow rhythm she keeps up as she rocks against Tobin’s abs.

 

It’s too slow though, and Tobin wants more; she needs more.

 

Her hands slide up the smooth skin of Christen’s sides, more than a little determined to be cupping her breasts but she’s halted before she ever makes contact.

 

Christen’s fingers circle her wrists, and before Tobin knows it they’re pinned above her head to the mattress, “You’ve already had your turn, Ms. Heath.”

 

Tobin bites her lower lip, staring up into Christen’s eyes, cutting down to her chest, before back up to her beaming face. She leans forward just enough to where Tobin can tongue at a nipple, biting gently and swirling her tongue around, before switching to the other. 

 

Christen indulges for just a moment, sighing into the sensation before she sits up straighter, shifting back on Tobin’s hips. She crosses her arms over her chest, leading to somewhere between a groan and a chuckle from the girl underneath her. 

 

“But I thought you were gonna ride me?” Tobin crosses her arms behind her head, propping her neck up, slightly. 

 

“Who’s to say I can’t later?”

 

“Who’s to say you can’t now?”

 

“Me, because I want something else.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Mhmm.” Christen drags her fingertips over Tobin’s stomach, circling a finger around her belly button, before reaching her breasts. She kneads them, kissing gently over their soft curve, before taking a nipple between her teeth.

 

“And-  _ fuck _ \- what’s that thing you want to do?”

 

Tobin reaches a hand around to cup the back of Christen’s head, holding it close to her breast. She feels herself growing ever wetter, blood pulsing through her body, heat radiating from between her legs. 

 

Christen’s nimble fingers are twisting her other nipple, pinching it in absence of her mouth, as she kisses back up Tobin’s neck, grazing the column with her teeth before saying carefully and quietly, “I want you to come on my tongue.”

 

Tobin groans and her thighs fall open, “ _ Chris please _ —“ Tobin applies a gentle pressure to her shoulders, just enough to let Christen know she’s more than ready, but Christen doesn’t budge, “Babe?”

 

Christen looks down at her and licks her lips, grinning. “Not like that.”

 

Tobin’s beyond turned on, and she rolls her hips up for any kind of contact but Christen’s fingers are pressing hard into her skin, which stops her. Before Tobin really knows what’s happening, Christen has flipped them over.

 

Tobin’s breathless and when Christen’s fingers run up the backs of her thighs, stopping just shy of her ass, Tobin groans and drops her forehead to Christen’s, “How, then?”

 

Christen arches up, tongue licking into Tobin’s mouth, sliding against it once, then twice, before she’s just barely pulling away, “I want you up here—“ Christen says, applying pressure to the backs of Tobin’s thighs as she leans back against the mattress, “and I want you to fuck yourself on my tongue until you come.”

 

Tobin’s whole body reacts to the words—a shudder runs down her spine as she keens into Christen’s mouth—and it doesn’t take long before she moves up to straddle Christen’s face.

 

Tobin plants her hands flat against the wall and she knows she’s not going to last long, but Christen hasn’t moved and it’s driving Tobin insane, “Chris?”

 

Tobin’s body jerks when she feels Christen’s tongue licking at her inner thigh, where Tobin knows her wetness is all smeared, “you’re so wet, Tobin.”

 

“ _ Yes.”  _ Tobin whimpers as Christen licks a little higher, still nowhere fucking close to where Tobin needs her.

 

“Is this all from seeing me in your jersey?” Christen asks as she licks at Tobin’s thigh, “is it all from fucking me while seeing your name scrawled across my back?”

 

Tobin can feel Christen’s breath hot against the inside of her leg, and she’s pretty sure that if Christen keeps describing exactly how Tobin just fucked her, Tobin’s going to be coming against the air before Christen’s tongue gets anywhere near her, “ _ yeah, fuck, baby. Yes it is.” _

 

“Hmm.” She says, kissing the other thigh, inching her way up and to the inner crease of Tobin’s hip, “I’ll wear your name, if you scream mine.”

 

Tobin gasps, completely out of her control, her hips rock forward, and Christen moves her tongue to Tobin’s center, beginning to lap up the wetness that has been forming, and dripping down her body. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Chris!”

 

Christen knows it won’t take much, and she slides her tongue up to Tobin’s clit, sucking it into her mouth, allowing the flesh to bluntly graze against her teeth. She flicks Tobin’s clit back and forth with her tongue, licking back down again to gather the seemingly endless moisture which is now covering her face.

 

She pulls away slightly to swallow, and take a deep breath, arms tightening around Tobin’s legs, “ready to fuck my tongue, babe?”

 

Tobin bites her lip again, pushing the strands of hair away from her face, and nodding, unable to form words.

 

Christen stiffens her to tongue upwards, and pulls Tobin’s body to her face, feeling her begin to shift and impale herself, rocking back and rubbing her clit against Christen’s nose.

 

“Chris, I can’t-“

 

Christen can only moan and hum, mouth otherwise occupied before pulls away again to reply, “come for me, baby.”

 

Christen’s tongue resumes it’s work, and she can feel Tobin’s thighs quivering against her cheeks and she just knows it’s not going to take much. Tobin rolls her hips down, and Christen arches up going a little deeper, applying just a little more pressure to Tobin’s clit and that’s all it takes.

 

“ _ Fuck Christen, oh fuck, oh fu—“  _ Tobin’s hips continue to rock against Christen’s face and if Tobin has any worry about her being able to breathe, its quashed when Christen digs her fingers into the flesh of Tobin’s ass to hold her against her mouth. Her orgasm soars through her body, and she’s grasping at the wall, desperate not to fall over. Christen’s still licking, gently, collecting the moisture with her tongue.

 

Tobin’s slow to lift her hips, lethargic in the best way possible as she flops down onto the bed beside Christen. It takes a few minutes for their breathing to even out.

 

Christen rolls into her side, licking at her lips, and wiping her face with the back of her hand as she looks over to Tobin, “so, about that lobster costume—“

 

“Hmmmm?” Tobin can barely remember anything prior to the events that just took place.

 

Christen smirks at the blissed out look on her girlfriend’s face. “Hosting a Halloween party in a couple weeks? Friends? Drinks? I just think that this proves you can’t handle a sexy costume, so—“

 

“So—“ Tobin begins as she turns her head to meet Christen’s eyes, “you think we need to bust out the  _ lobster _ costume?”

 

Christen laughs and nods her head. “Yeah.”

 

Tobin’s quick and she’s on top of Christen, pinning her to the bed before she even knows what’s happening, sliding her hips between Christen’s legs. “I hate to break it to you babe—“ Tobin says, leaning down until her lips are almost against Christen’s. She can’t help the huge grin that’s splitting across her face. “But I’m not gonna be able to handle you in  _ that _ get up, either.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at us on Tumblr at tangerinestars.tumblr.com and karadanvers-yasqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
